Romance Inesperado
by M9 Suzette Chang
Summary: Nagate Tanikaze es el chico nuevo de la escuela, fue transferido luego de que su abuelo muriera, el viejo le había dejado prácticamente en la ruina, salvo una casa que tuvo que vender para pagar sus antiguas deudas de juego. ¿Qué aventuras traerá para Nagate este inesperado cambio?... Contenido YAOI Kunato x Nagate


**Romance Inesperado**

 _Aclaración:_ Sidonia no Kishi no me pertenece, los personajes de este manga / anime son de Tsutomu Nihei, solo los uso para fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro, de fans para fans

 _Advertencia:_ Contenido Yaoi (chico x chico), si no te gusta esta temática favor de no dejar comentarios ofensivos, no entres si no te gusta el género. Gracias

* * *

Nagate Tanikaze es el chico nuevo de la escuela, fue transferido luego de que su abuelo muriera, el viejo le había dejado prácticamente en la ruina, salvo una casa que tuvo que vender para pagar sus antiguas deudas de juego. Sin embargo lo dejó inscrito en una excelente escuela medio superior antes de fallecer, estando la colegiatura pagada por el total del tiempo que estudiaría.

La academia "Sidonia" era la escuela mixta más prestigiosa de aquel país, ubicada en el corazón de un apartado bosque, lejos de la civilización. Por lo tanto el enorme Campus contaba con un ala especial para dormitorios, un par de canchas de distintos deportes, una alberca olímpica, campo de tiro y terreno para equitación, además de las caballerizas donde decenas de caballos eran criados para este propósito deportivo.

Un día antes del inicio de clases, Nagate llegó hasta allá, guiado por el abogado que le llevó todos los trámites tras la defunción de su abuelo. Los padres de Nagate habían muerto cuando él apenas tenía un año de edad, así que no recordaba nada de ellos.

La gran Academia que se presentó ante su mirada incrédula era en verdad fabulosa, Nagate no podía creer que se encontraba ahí, se sentía como una pulga en medio de la inmensidad. Tragó saliva con asombro

—Es enorme, parece un sueño —pensó incrédulo

—Hasta aquí llegó mi labor, le deseo una vida llena de paz y felicidad —dijo el abogado con frialdad, Nagate afirmó y le extendió la mano

—Muchas gracias por toda su amabilidad —contestó mientras se estrechaban. El abogado hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó

Nagate suspiró y agarrando su maleta se dirigió a la oficina del Director, aunque en este caso se trataba de una directora. El recién llegado preguntó por el sitio donde se encontraba la dirección y uno de los jardineros le indicó el camino.

Cientos de miradas se postraron sobre él. Los estudiantes de la prestigiosa escuela no eran muchos, por lo que ya se sabía por todo el campus que un recién llegado "No privilegiado" se inscribía al primer curso.

Nagate se detuvo afuera de una puerta que a la letra indicaba el nombre de la Directora, de apellido Kobayashi. El nuevo alumno tocó a la puerta

—Pase por favor —indicó la directora y él abrió con cuidado la puerta. Ella le sonrió

—Hola —saludó tímidamente

—Tú debes ser Nagate Tanikaze ¿no es verdad? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia él. Una mujer de carácter fuerte y decidido, con mirada fija y penetrante, Nagate tragó saliva, intimidado

—Sí. Sí, mucho gusto —respondió al instante e hizo una reverencia, pero la directora le correspondió con una mano en el hombro

—Relájate —pidió—

Nagate se relajó y afirmó

—Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a estos sitios —se disculpó apenado—

—Por favor siéntate —le quitó la mano de encima y volvió a su lado del escritorio, Nagate obedeció, manteniéndose rígido— Te asignaré un guía en tu primera semana, mientras te acostumbras

—Sí —respondió nervioso. La directora levantó el teléfono y marcó a su asistente

—Por favor, pide a Shinatose que venga

—Enseguida —respondió al otro lado

—Cualquier duda o situación que te incomode por favor házmela saber —pidió y luego lo miró intensamente, Nagate se puso más nervioso

—Sí —contestó rápido

—Llamé a tu anterior escuela, me dieron excelentes referencias tuyas, así que estoy muy interesada en ti —exclamó sin pena, Nagate sonrió preocupado.

Llamaron a la puerta instantes después, la directora pidió que entraran y a la oficina llegó una jovencita, linda pero sencilla, de proporciones más bien modestas

— ¿Me mandó llamar?

—Así es, él es Nagate Tanikaze, estudiante transferido, quiero que seas su guía por una semana por favor

—Sí —obedeció enseguida, miró después a Nagate— Bienvenido a Sidonia, me complacerá ser tu guía —extendió su mano hacia él— Mi nombre es Izana Shinatose

—Mucho gusto —sonrió y se puso de pie, correspondiendo el saludo

—Bien, lo dejo en tus manos Shinatose —dijo la directora, la chica asintió.

Salieron de la oficina de la directora, los alumnos cerca de ahí los miraban curiosos, pero la chica miró hacia su nuevo compañero

—No te preocupes, al principio son así, después te restarán importancia, a menos claro, que hagas algo extraordinario que resalte —explicó tranquilamente

—Entiendo

Llegaron hasta la que sería la habitación del chico, Izana miró hacia él con una gran sonrisa, llena de amabilidad

—Instálate y nos vemos en una hora ¿está bien? Vendré por ti para llevarte a conocer los lugares más básicos. Las reglas del dormitorio están pegadas a la puerta —explicó

—Muchas gracias Shinatose

Se despidieron con una sonrisa y él entró en la habitación, al cerrar la puerta vio a su compañero de cuarto, al fondo junto a una cama, parecía muy molesto

—Hola, mi nombre es…

—No me interesa —interrumpió. Apartó la vista

—No sé que tienes contra mí pero…

— ¿Te lo preguntas? Solía tener esta habitación solo para mí —respondió enojado

—No creo que eso sea mi culpa —dijo con enojo también, aunque más controlado. Lo ignoró y fue hacia la otra cama, colocó su maleta encima y abrió para desempacar

Sacaba las cosas de su valija cuando sintió que le agarraban con fuerza del hombro, su compañero de habitación le dio la vuelta hacia él, mirándolo con furia

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para ignorarme? Eres un cualquiera —regañó levantando la voz, pero Tanikaze no se dejó, lo empujó también

— ¿Y entonces tú quién eres? ¿Un emperador o algo así? —preguntó sarcástico

—Yo soy Norio Kunato, y nadie está sobre mí —respondió rápido, dominante y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Por alguna razón Nagate tragó saliva, nervioso

— ¿Y eso a mí qué? —contestó armándose de valor

—Has cavado tu tumba, te haré la vida imposible aquí —sentenció con autoridad y lo soltó, luego salió rápido y enfurecido de la habitación

—Es un loco —pensó Nagate, solía ser amable y tímido, pero ante patanes como él no estaba dispuesto a dejarse mangonear

Su primera impresión de la academia no fue la mejor, pero sabía que ese lugar sería como cualquiera, con sus pros y contras, con gente amable y gente maldita, como aquel tipo arrogante al que acababa de conocer. Solo esperaba no tener que lidiar realmente con le realidad de aquella terrible amenaza de ver afectada su vida diaria.

* * *

 _ **Creo que es el primer fic de Caballeros de Sidonia en español en esta página, no lo puedo creer, espero se animen más personas a escribir, a mi me gusta principalmente el Yaoi, pero sería lindo ver muchas historias en español de esta genial serie. Si están leyendo esto ¡GRACIAS! Denme una oportunidad. Hasta pronto**_


End file.
